Sofia's Halloween
by SWChika
Summary: Alex and Jo babysit Sofia on Halloween and silliness ensues.


**Author's Note:** This is just a short drabble several days late. I got the idea the day before Halloween, but didn't have time to write. Warning, its sugary sweet and may rot your teeth ;) I'm going to go ahead and apologize for Alex and Jo being out of character. It's hard for me to write when the show doesn't give any scenes together for inspiration. Just sayin'

Those of you reading But I Never Left You, I'm trying to get the next few chapters completed so when I do post I can do quick updates. Sorry for the delay!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nada. Zilch.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Jo Wilson asked with her hands on her hips staring incredulously at her boyfriend from a spot in the doorway of the closet they shared.<p>

Alex sat on the bed looking bewildered, "What was I supposed to say? I'm sorry your kid's gonna miss out trick or treating but I already had big plans?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Yes!"

Alex gave a withering look, "Oh come on Jo, if Torres had asked you you wouldn't have been able to turn her down."

Jo laughed sarcastically, "Oh no, that's different. I still have to play the role of perpetual kiss ass for the next two years. You don't owe Robbins any damn favors."

"Look, I'm sorry. But I'm sure I'm the last person she tried."

"Of course you were cause you were the dope that answered the phone and said yes!"

Alex stood and shuffled towards her with a low, sexy voice, "It could be fun. We'll at least get some candy out of it."

"We better," Jo said pointedly as Alex leaned in for a short kiss. She then turned back towards the closet as Alex wrapped his hands around her waist, "It's just I don't have anything to wear. I hadn't planned on dressing up since we were just gonna hang on the couch watching movies."

Alex hummed in thought as he nuzzled her hair, "Don't you still have your costume from last year? Wear that."

Jo laughed as she ran her fingertips along his arms, "I can't wear that! That's an 'I need my boyfriend to get over himself and remember I exist' costume. Not an 'I am responsible enough to be in charge of a three year old' costume."

"Who cares what anyone else thinks? I vote for jungle girl."

Jo laughed loudly as she turned in his embrace, "Jungle girl? Did you really not get I was Tinkerbelle? I had wings for crying out loud."

Alex smirked, "Oh I remember the wings, they were too big of a bitch to get off for me to forget. The green skimpy thing just looked like maybe you were Jane coming out of the jungle."

Jo rolled her eyes and turned back to the closet, "Well that would kinda fit since I'm living with Tarzan." She started digging in the closet again as Alex returned to sit on the bed, "Wait, what are you going to wear?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders and gave a confused look, "This."

Jo turned towards him and quirked a brow, "What? You wore that today."

"And I'm wearing it tonight," he said gruffly.

"Sofia is gonna ask you what you're dressed as. What are you gonna tell her?"

Alex shrugged, "That I'm a lumberjack."

Jo giggled and turned back to the closet, "Wearing flannel doesn't compete the outfit. You need some kind of accessory added on to make it realistic."

Alex jumped at the sound of the doorbell and said with a hint of snark, "Oops, guess I ran out of time."

Jo rolled her eyes at him as he left the room. He went downstairs to open the door for Arizona, who looked frazzled as she entered, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you big time." She handed off Sofia & a bag to Alex, "Just call if you need anything. Hopefully Dr. Herman will let me answer my messages. She's had dinner, just don't go too heavy on the candy. Callie will call when she's done with her trauma case, but if it's late Sofia likes milk right before bedtime which is 8:00." Alex nodded as she kissed Sofia's cheek quickly and began to back towards the door, "hold her hand while crossing the street, she'll fight you on that. Oh and no scary movies Alex, she..."

Alex squinted his eyes in agitation, "I know what I'm doing. I'm not gonna kill your kid."

Arizona smiled apologetically, "Right. Okay then, I'll see you later."

As soon as she was out the door the child began to whimper and cry. He bounced her repeatedly and tried to console her without luck before crying in frustration, "Jo!"

Jo came bouncing down the stairs with some of his junk clothes on and her hair in a mess. Before he could ask her about it she offered her arms to Sofia, who went to Jo hesitantly, "Oh baby, what's wrong? We're going to have so much fun tonight. We are."

"That's debatable," Alex mumbled under his breath.

Jo gave him a pointed look over Sofia's head as she continued to cry into Jo's shoulder, "Do you want some juice? Yeah let's get juice then you can tell me about your costume."

Alex followed them into the kitchen and reached to hold Sofia's hand, "She looks like a little princess to me."

Jo smiled appreciatively as she sat Sofia on the bar as Alex grabbed the apple juice from the fridge and poured a small glass, "Are you a princess sweet girl?"

Sofia shook her head, her tears finally stopping, "Snow 'Ite."

Jo's eyes widened dramatically, "Oooooh Snow White! Such a beautiful Snow White."

Alex walked up with the cup of juice, "See there? I'm good, there was a lumberjack in Snow White, right?"

Jo's eyes widened as she turned to face him slowly and her hands softly covered the young girl's ears, "The one that tried to cut out Snow White's heart in the scary woods?"

"Oh," Alex stammered. "Crap."

Jo smiled big at him before turning back to the girl, "What's your favorite dwarf, Sofia?"

The girl grinned slightly, "Gwumpy."

Jo's eyes widened dramatically, "Ooooh Grumpy's my favorite too. And I know for a fact Uncle Alex makes a good Grumpy dwarf."

She glanced over at him with a teasing grin causing him to roll his eyes, "Whatever."

Jo laughed and turned back to the small girl, who was also giggling, "Now what should I be?"

Alex leaned on the counter, "Why did you change into my clothes if you hadn't decided yet?"

Jo grinned, "Well I was gonna be a hobo, but I think I need to join in this theme we have going. What do you think Sofia? What should I be?"

Sofia bounced excitedly, "Witch!"

Alex gave a doubtful look, "Think you can pull that off at the last minute?"

Jo gave a confused look, "I can be a witch!"

Alex smirked as he grabbed an apple, "Oh I know, I'm dating you remember?"

"Very funny." Jo then snatched the apple from him, "Don't eat my props."

In a few minutes Jo had changed into an old dress, redone her makeup, and shaped a black blanket into a cloak. She completed the look with a basket of apples and bent over at the waist as she walked. Sofia jumped off the couch where she had been sitting with Alex to clap and jump up and down excitedly. Alex raised an eyebrow, "I may have nightmares tonight."

Jo narrowed her eyes as she raised up to stand straight, "Haha. Now come here."

Alex rolled his eyes as he stood from the couch and walked to her. His eyes widened as she started to put something on his head, "What the hell?"

She smiled mischievously, "Grumpy wears a hat. Doesn't he Sof?"

Sofia bounced happily as she nodded her head. Alex rolled his eyes and let Jo put the material on his head, "I hate this holiday."

Jo smiled lovingly as she concentrated on getting the material to fit on his head, "Please, like you won't be all into it when we have kids." Alex stared at her in surprise as Jo began to pin the makeshift cap to his head. She met his bewildered eyes with a questioning look, "What?"

Alex quickly shrugged his shoulders with a slight grin, "Nothing."

"Okaaay go have a look and see what you think."

Alex walked to the mirror in the hall and sighed, "I think I look like a deranged hillbilly."

Sofia laughed as Jo winked at him, "Well you've got the grumpy face down." Jo then handed him a piece of cardboard cut out into the shape of a pickax, "Best I could do on short notice. Are you guys ready?"

Alex rolled his eyes as Sofia shrieked and ran to get her trick or treat pail. "Ready to get this over with," he mumbled under his breath.

Jo smiled as she leaned in for a short, sweet kiss, "You just may be the best grumpy dwarf ever."

After a very successful round of trick or treating, Jo was sitting on the couch playing with Sofia's hair as the young girl slept with her head resting in Jo's lap. Alex came through with a stick of wood for the fire and whispered, "She's already asleep?"

Jo smiled at the child, "Out like a light. I think she had fun."

Alex finished stirring the fire and went to sit by her, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, "I know she did."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before Alex reached over for the girl's candy and began fishing through it. Jo raised an eyebrow, "Are you really about to eat the kid's candy?"

"Like her mothers are gonna let her eat all of this anyway. Besides I promised you candy and I think we've earned it." Alex glanced at Jo's still disapproving face and gave a boyish grin, "She has chocolate."

Jo peered into the tub and asked hopefully, "Reece's cups?"

Alex smiled conspiratorially, "And Snickers." Jo grinned as he handed her one of each and eagerly opened the packaging. Alex watched her affectionately before asking, "Why do you love Halloween so much?"

Jo answered with a mouth fun of candy, "Are you kidding? A night to be a totally different person _and_ you get free candy? What's not to love?"

Alex nodded, "A day to be someone different but you were going to be a hobo?"

Jo gave a playful grin, "It's the best I could come up with at the last minute. Besides my hobo days are long behind me you jerk."

Alex smirked and fished for another piece of candy, "I'm scared to think how overboard you'll go with our kids."

Jo coughed slightly, "Our what?"

Alex's eyes widened, "Hey you brought that up first!"

Jo narrowed her eyes in thought, "When?"

"Earlier you said I would love Halloween when we have our own or something like that."

Jo smiled and leaned into his side further, "Mmmm I can see you going along with whatever our child wants you to do. Just like you did tonight. It's pretty charming."

"See? Now why couldn't I be the prince instead of grouchy?"

Jo smiled brightly and kissed his cheek, "I'm kinda fond of grumpy and his heart of gold. He was always my favorite too."


End file.
